


Coward LLC’s Official Slimeball Factory

by marsakat



Series: prompt fills [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Group chat, M/M, Prompt Fic, Relationship Reveal, Scandal, Sex Tapes, Smut, TØP Minibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: life in a tøp groupchat is a wild ride, and the uncovering of a video meant to be kept secret is the equivalent of gasoline meeting fire.For Josh and Tyler, it's time for them to make a choice.





	Coward LLC’s Official Slimeball Factory

**Author's Note:**

> So I had noticed that the tag was kind of quiet, and I thought it would be a good idea to do some random minibangs. I also thought it would be hilarious if people who weren't in the know to be utterly confused why they were so many fics randomly posted about sex tapes (kicking this off with a literal bang)
> 
> So hopefully this is a thing we keep doing, because I love our writing community and I would love to see all the creative things you all think of.

Coward LLC’s Official Slimeball Factory -- General Chat 

_ 8:36pm EST, Wednesday _

jo beefcake joseph: y’all i just finished stranger things 3

trishann no bananas: how are u feeling?

jo beefcake joseph: im still crying

mandapanda: MOOD

jo beefcake joseph: i think im just gonna lie on my floor for the rest of the night and listen to self titled on repeat

trishann no bananas: listening party!

mandapanda: yeah

mandapanda: i want starbucks

jo beefcake joseph: salted caramel but the salt is my tears

mandapanda: i wanna lick your face

trishann no bananas: camilla cabello and shawn mendes who

blair (josh’s calves): FUCK BOOKS AND EAT DICKS

mandapanda: sjsjskskksksksksksjkfjs

jo beefcake joseph: TYLER! SAID! FUCK!

trishann no bananas: too bad it was a hacker

21 AVAitor: TYLER! SAID! FUCK!

trishann no bananas: GO BACK TO SLEEP

blair (josh’s calves): GO SLEEP

mandapanda: SLEEP

21 AVAitor: damn ok bye it sucks living in europe 

jo beefcake joseph: im torn between how funny the hacking was yesterday and also feeling really bad that he got hacked

trishann no bananas: that coward needs to change his password lol

blair (josh’s calves): josh’s never gotten hacked. STAN JOSH

_ blair (josh’s calves):  _ sent a photo _ _   
_ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ blair (josh’s calves): sent a photo _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ blair (josh’s calves): sent a photo _ _

_ _ _ _

mandapanda: a babie

jo beefcake joseph: a babie

RUBYLIVE: I’m still at work, but that’s a babie

jo beefcake joseph: suddenly i’m thirsty

jo beefcake joseph: tyler tweeted

mandapanda: what that thot say

jo beefcake joseph: it’s a link. i bet he’s hacked again

trishann no bananas: yeah

blair (josh’s calves): i’m too scared to click the link

mandapanda: me too

trishann no bananas: me three

jo beefcake joseph: IM NOT. fuck books

blair (josh’s calves): EAT DICKS

blair (josh’s calves): tell us if it’s safe to click

blair (josh’s calves): tell us if it’s josh’s nudes

trishann no bananas: that’s all I want

blair (josh’s calves):  _ sent a photo _

_ _

trishann no bananas: hahahaha

trishann no bananas: jo what was the link?

mandapanda: did jo die?

blair (josh’s calves): they’re not even typing

blair (josh’s calves): uhhh my timeline is just screaming

blair (josh’s calves): what the fuck

trishann no bananas: huh?

blair (josh’s calves): JO WHAT WAS THE LINK

mandapanda: im scared

RUBYLIVE: I’m at work

trishann no bananas: JO PLEASE

mandapanda: JO YO TELL US

21 AVAitor: JO!

trishann no bananas: go the fuck to sleep

21 AVAitor: well damn ok

trishann no bananas: i love you but AHH JO

mandapanda: if they leave the gc i’m gonna lose my shit

blair (josh’s calves): tyler kills whoever clicks on the link

jo beefcake joseph: jfiaoweurioawuioruwiaoruweiofjaiwofjakelfjaw

trishann no bananas: jo what?

jo beefcake joseph: sex tape

trishann no bananas: WHAT?

mandapanda: WHAT?

jo beefcake joseph: fioawueir

blair (josh’s calves): WHAT

jo beefcake joseph: joshler sex tape

trishann no bananas: NO WAY

mandapanda: JIWEOUROIEUWROEJFODSKKSKSSK

trishann no bananas: no fucking way

blair (josh’s calves): SEX TAPE???

jo beefcake joseph: literally their dicks are out

mandapanda: aiorwuiwoaurioewuarioewa

jo beefcake joseph: i jsut wtached tthem have sex

mandapanda: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

trishann no bananas: that’s not real. there’s no way

blair (josh’s calves): my whole timeline says it is. 

blair (josh’s calves): omg there’s screenshots OMG THAT’S JOSH’S DICK

_ blair (josh’s calves):  _ sent a photo _ _   
_ _

_ _

trishann no bananas: no no way. that’s gotta be a deep fake or an edit

jo beefcake joseph: click the link, i s2g it’s a like 20 min video, i just saw the first minute and then i scrolled through and it’s them

jo beefcake joseph: fucking

jo beefcake joseph: im shaking so bad i dont know how im typing

jo beefcake joseph: this really happening?

trishann no bananas: I--

jo beefcake joseph: AVA WAKE THE FUCK UP. @everyone get in here right now

RUBYLIVE: WHAT IS HAPPENING? I’M AT WORK

_ 21 AVAitor:  _ sent a photo _ _

_ _ _ _

21 AVAitor: youre telling me that im gonna see Tyler’s balls today?

mandapanda: JIEORUEIORUWEIMCRYING

jo beefcake joseph:  _ sent a video _

* * *

Fading from black, the camera’s view is of a bed with Josh sitting cross-legged and shirtless, tapping his knees in apparent nervousness. He’s looking at something just beyond the camera, eyes wide. His face extra innocent with all his hair freshly shaved, only two tattoos on his left arm. Rustling and mumbling is coming from out of frame, but after a few seconds, Tyler steps into view, also shirtless. 

“We’re all set. This camera can film for like 3 hours,” Tyler plops face down onto the massive bed which had been stripped of all blankets and sheets— just the white pillows remaining at the headboard. 

“Uh... you plan on making this last that long?” Josh asks, bouncing slightly from the impact on the mattress.

“Nah, but just in case. Like if we fall asleep after.” Tyler wriggles himself over to Josh, placing a hand on his thigh to prop himself up to get close to Josh’s face.

“So really, you want two hours and fifty eight minutes of us spooning?” Josh says with a smirk, his hand finding a place on the curve of Tyler back. 

Tyler’s pout is obvious. “My endurance is so much better than that.”

“Yes, I know, baby.” Josh closes the distance and they meet in a passionate kiss. Molding together, Tyler makes his way upwards to straddle Josh’s lap. Their hands roam over one another, hips beginning to roll, until they break away and look at the camera.

“Why am I doing this?” Tyler muses.

“It was your idea,” Josh points out and squeezes Tyler’s sides.

“Well you’re the one who’s living all the way in California. I  need this to cope with you being a plane ride away, especially since we’re not going to be touring for a year.”

“What? Is our phone sex not enough?”

“Sometimes I just need to see your face as you come , ” Tyler’s voice drops, and Josh shivers. “I want to have a record forever of you falling apart.”

They begin to kiss again, Josh leaning back until the pillows catch his shoulders, so he lets both their bodies fall into the bed fully. Comfortable like this; expert hands feeling every inch of skin already known by the pads of their fingertips. 

Tyler directs the actions of the video, pulling Josh so they can lie side-by-side. The view of Josh’s freckled and muscular back highlighted by Tyler’s hand sliding down his spine and catching in the waistband of Josh’s underwear. A hint of more skin, just a flash before Tyler continues till he reaches Josh’s knee and hooks it over his hip. 

“Let’s give a show to the camera,” he says wickedly and Tyler’s exploring hand returns to Josh’s ass. 

A quick squeeze, and then it disappears underneath the black fabric. Josh makes a soft noise into the kiss, implying what Tyler was doing to him. He writhes just a bit, craving more and more. Tyler’s hand moves rhythmically, twisting, his wrist twitching as he works to prepare Josh. 

“I’m ready,” Josh gasps, voice throaty and choked. “Fuck me, please.”

“I think hands and knees may be the best view for now. We can try other—,” Tyler is chatty, in contrast for how desperate Josh is, scrambling up on his hands to assume the best position. 

Tyler kneels behind him, minutely adjusting his hips and legs for the right angle. The camera caught their side profile, capturing the moment Tyler positioned his dick to slide into Josh. In unison, matching moans, Josh’s back arches to meet Tyler, pushing further on to him. 

“So good... so good…”

“More, please,” Josh demands, working his hips to ride Tyler. “Make it really good for the video.”

Their voices are punctuated by the slapping of their skin together, the bed squeaking from their efforts. All movements show they have experience, knowledge of each other’s bodies and pleasure points. Tyler’s head falls back, hands bracing Josh’s hips and the name of his lover clearly showing on his upper thigh. 

“I— I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, nngh, right there.”

“Let’s go side-by-side, easier for me to touch you.”

They move so quickly, immediately finding themselves in the next position, sidelying with Josh’s leg lifted and held in place with Tyler taking him from behind. Josh is most on display. He worked a hand over himself, stroking in beat to Tyler’s thrusts. Kisses pepper his neck; Tyler at the best angle to dispense pecks and bites all over. 

“I can’t— I’m so close— Tyler, please, can I—?” Josh begs, and Tyler pauses. 

“Just a minute, I wanna capture this close up.” 

The camera shakes as Tyler removes it from its perch and aims at Josh’s face. A quick shot of Tyler’s dick sliding in and out, now in missionary. 

“Show me how you come,” He says, and Josh’s face contorts with the force of his orgasm. The whole view is of Josh coming, and how his face tightens and relaxes, tightens and relaxes. Moans, gasps, Tyler’s name— till silence and basking in the remnant pleasure. 

All composition and framing of the scene is lost as the camera remains in Tyler’s hands. Soft sounds of kissing with the camera forgotten about and pointing away— then a quick pan back as Tyler remembers what he wants. 

Josh is still blissful, but all focus is now on Tyler’s climax. 

“Finish it off big,” Josh tells Tyler, spurring him on as he always does. “Give yourself a money shot.”

“I’m going to come on your face.”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Josh smiles, encouraging Tyler to shift up the bed and straddle his chest. 

“Good things come on those who wait.” The camera isn’t on Tyler’s face, but the grin is evident in his tone. The view catches Tyler pumping himself, kneeling just inches away from Josh’s lips. 

Josh looks up at him with expectant eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. Tyler sighs and hunches forward more, shivering slightly as hands slide up his thighs to brace his hips.

“C’mon baby,” Josh encourages, and Tyler delivers, shaking and crying out. 

Josh’s eyes slide shut, the camera isn’t steady but it shows drops of come can be seen landing on his lips and cheeks. Flush high on his cheeks, he looks utterly content. 

The camera sags as the person holding it returns it to its original stand, albeit haphazardly. 

“Wow,” Tyler says simply after settling the equipment, letting himself flop onto Josh’s chest completely. “That was so hot— wait, you need a tissue, ew, have you been licking yourself?”

“I thought you’d find that sexy,” Josh winks and wraps Tyler up in his arms. He strokes his back absently, “Bro, you like  exploded all over my face.”

“Had to,” Tyler sighs and pecks his lips to Josh’s neck, “put on a show.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Josh ruffles Tyler’s hair. “Wait, before you actually do fall asleep, maybe you should turn off the camera.”

Tyler grumbles in response, already half-asleep in the psot-orgasm haze, but his arm reaches back out to the camera and from there the video ends.

* * *

Coward LLC’s Official Slimeball Factory -- General Chat 

_ 9:08pm EST, Wednesday _

blair (josh’s calves): i don’t know what more to say

jo beefcake joseph: i’m honestly crying rn. i feel so bad for them

trishann no bananas: as much as we joke about watching their sex tape, this was just so… personal. i feel like a terrible person after watching

jo beefcake joseph: me too

21 AVAitor: me too

blair (josh’s calves): me three

blair (josh’s calves): me four*

mandapanda: aeoirwiaopreiwaporioepajkdfjakldsf

jo beefcake joseph: damn I—

blair (josh’s calves): this sucks. i feel so bad for them. that was something personal and we just… i’m so mad

RUBYLIVE: i can’t imagine what they’re feeling right now

jo beefcake joseph: the link’s gone, but i see that it’s cycling all throughout twitter and stuff

trishann no bananas: at least the clique aren’t being assholes about it. seems like everyone else is super upset and lots of people are saying like ‘don’t repost’

trishann no bananas: it’s the trolls who keep spamming it

21 AVAitor: i will not be able to sleep tonight 

mandapanda: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

blair (josh’s calves): i don’t think any of us will

RUBYLIVE: is it too soon to say that it was kinda hot?

jo beefcake joseph: yeah no

blair (josh’s calves): too soon

trishann no bananas: yea too soon

21 AVAitor: *shrugs*

RUBYLIVE: i won’t say it then, sorry. i am sad too tho. the boys have always tried to stay so private and we’ve speculated for so many years. but to find out this way

trishann no bananas: against their will

RUBYLIVE: it sucks

jo beefcake joseph: yeah

mandapanda: iodrufaioewra

blair (josh’s calves): yeah

21 AVAitor: i’m crying now

trishann no bananas: i think we all are

blair (josh’s calves): same

jo beefcake joseph: there’s already articles published about this. wtf

jo beefcake joseph:  _ shared a link _

> “ _ The day after a hacking of the Twitter account of Tyler Joseph, lead singer of the band, Twenty One Pilots, a sex tape was uploaded to his account in an apparent second attack. No statement has been released by the band yet, but the sex tape contains the two-piece band engaging in less-than-platonic activities. Rumors have been spread about the notoriously single musicians, who have always claimed to be in a ‘very committed relationship with their [respective] instruments’. More will be to come in regards to the true nature of their relationship. _ ”

jo beefcake joseph: ok now i’m mad

21 AVAitor: yeah me too

21 AVAitor: why the fuck would they think that’s okay to write

21 AVAitor: sure we speculate, but that article is almost like gloating and stuff

blair (josh’s calves): assholes

trishann no bananas: we’ve wanted them to be in like a secret relationship all this time, but we’re upset that it had to be revealed like this. how tf do these people get off on acting like they won or something? you know? 

RUBYLIVE: there is no empathy in that article

jo beefcake joseph: i feel so bad for them

mandapanda: :-(

21 AVAitor: they’re going to feel obligated to explain themselves now and that sucks

blair (josh’s calves): what if they break up over this?

jo beefcake joseph: no

trishann no bananas: no way

jo beefcake joseph: theyll figure it out. but there’s no way. the music is what’s important. tyler always says we’re the ones who matter and the rest of them are noise. they may be embarrassed about this, but it’ll always come back to the music and shows

trishann no bananas: we just have to show them how much we love them

RUBYLIVE: im sure someone is starting some hashtag… i hope the boys are okay

jo beefcake joseph: what even is today, damn

trishann no bananas: i think i need to turn off the phone for a bit

mandapanda: jioewarjsakldfajsdf

21 AVAitor: that’s smart

jo beefcake joseph: i lvoe you guys

trishann no bananas: love you too

mandapanda: ilu

21 AVAitor: ilu2

blair (josh’s calves): ilu too and also… tyler and josh love each other a whole lot

blair (josh’s calves): which is what should really matter

blair (josh’s calves): they’re in love and that’s beautiful

jo beefcake joseph: true

trishann no bananas: i wonder how long they’ve been together? the video was definitely from hiatus, but it didn’t seem like their first time hooking up

trishann no bananas: wow i’m already speculating and theorizing. damn even their sex tape i’m acting like this i need to chill

blair (josh’s calves): llol

jo beefcake joseph: :( lol

21 AVAitor: lmao

RUBYLIVE: lol

RUBYLIVE: i guess we’ll wait a day or two before we really start analyzing?

jo beefcake joseph: definitely after they make their statement and we’re sure they’re ok

RUBYLIVE: good point

trishann no bananas: the band accounts posted!

21 AVAitor: that was fuckin fast holy crap

trishann no bananas:  _ shared a post _

> [ _ picture description: photo of Josh and Tyler with arms around each other, sitting on a couch. The year can only be placed from Josh’s curly natural hair, ajd both faces showing some of their age. Josh has a black graphic tee on, and Tyler’s wearing his white Ned hoodie. Josh’s face is pressed, kissing Tyler’s cheek, and both of them are grinning. They look happy.] _
> 
> _ twentyonepilots: we are most sorry that our happy truth was forced to be shared when we weren’t planning on it, though we did know we should have told you all sooner. it is something we have always dodged, because it wasn’t something that we wanted to take away from our music and message. we realize now that love is so important that we should have told you about it before this came out. so… this is our coming out. yes, we’re in love and we’re actually going to celebrate our eighth anniversary together next month (if you want to send us a gift, Josh really wants new socks. actually he told me to not write that because he has way too many.). this post is long, but we just want you to know that we’re happy and nervous but glad you’re aware of what our lives are like off stage and out of the public light… as scary as that is. you are all so important to us, and as much as it sucks that it had to be this way, we’re grateful for the support we already have received from you.  _
> 
> _ thank you. ||-//  _
> 
> _ (by the way, buy josh some socks. his have holes in them) _

blair (josh’s calves): ok wow i’m definitely crying

jo beefcake joseph: :’-(

trishann no bananas: that was so beautiful. i’m so happy for them

21 AVAitor: YEP I’M CRYING. MY FACE IS WET

RUBYLIVE: THAT PICTURE OF THEM IS SO CUTE

jo beefcake joseph: i’m feeling so many emotions right now

trishann no bananas: they’re! in! love!

trishann no bananas: they have been all along!

21 AVAitor: josh just tweeted!

21 AVAitor:  _ shared a tweet _

> joshuadun: “ _ i love my boyfren. even though he kicks me out of the band every other wednesday.” _

mandapanda: fjiwaoeropwarklawr

blair (josh’s calves): tyler replied!

blair (josh’s calves):  _ shared a tweet _

> tylerrjoseph:  _ “it’s a conflict of interest to work with the love of your life. i’m just trying to protect the band from any liability” _

jo beefcake joseph:  _ shared a tweet _

> joshuadun:  _ “please let me back in the band. i need to buy my boyfriend a new camera” _

jo beefcake joseph: :  _ shared a tweet _

> tylerrjoseph:  _ “you’re back in and as for the camera… maybe wait on that gift for a bit” _

trishann no bananas: no they fucking didn’t

21 AVAitor: they fucking did

jo beefcake joseph: i love them and hate them so much

RUBYLIVE: hahahhaha

mandapanda: jioewaureijkdflnsmcxvjklsfj

tyler two too: hey guys!!!! sorry i’ve been inactive. i’ve been camping in the woods. so did anything happen when i was away?

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that I'd EVER write a group chat fic, but I did. I'm in so many wonderful gcs that I just want to dedicate this to everyone; you all inspired a character to some extent and I hope you see that. Thanks for the love an support and friendship. Because of you all, that's why I have stayed a fan. This community is home and I love you.
> 
> teeentyonepilots on tumblr, trenchtowel on twitter


End file.
